Purple Reign Of Terror/Part 2
Brainy searched through the forest, calling out Lazy's name, wondering where he could be and what he was doing at that very minute. He felt like he would rather be in his own house working on the latest Quotations Of Brainy Smurf instead of working at the bridge, but since Papa Smurf wanted the Smurfs to focus on working on the bridge instead, Brainy felt like his writings could wait until the day was finished. He was still thinking about his book when he heard what sounded like Lazy going "Gnap, gnap!" He looked through some tall grasses to see where the noise was coming from, and suddenly he found himself staring straight into Lazy's face -- his teeth gritted, his skin purple, his eyes with pink irises and looking like they were seeking prey. Brainy screamed at the sight. "HELP! PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!" he shouted as he raced back toward the bridge, away from Lazy, who at that point had hopped off. Papa Smurf and a few other Smurfs saw Brainy return, looking very scared. "What the smurf happened to you, Brainy, and where's Lazy?" Papa Smurf asked. "He's out there, Papa Smurf, and I have found him...but he's all purple, and all he ever says is 'Gnap'!" Brainy answered. "'Gnap'? What's that supposed to mean?" Smurfette asked. "It's just Lazy talking about a nap as usual, Smurfette," Vanity said. "You mean like this?" Brainy said, mimicking Lazy's fearsome look on his face. "GNAP!" "Yeow, now that is rather scary to smurf at," Vanity said, finding himself paralyzed with fear. "Great Smurfness, this is terrible," Papa Smurf said, sounding very concerned. "It seems that Lazy must have been bitten by a purple fly." "A purple fly?" Brainy said. "What exactly is a purple fly, Papa Smurf?" "It's a very rare type of fly that carries a disease that turns ordinary Smurfs into Purple Smurfs, Brainy," Papa Smurf answered. "If there's a purple fly out in the forest somewhere, it can cause a lot of trouble for us as Smurfs." "A Purple Smurf? Hmmm, I never thought of how I would smurf in purple before...I mean having a purple complexion," Vanity said as he looked at himself in his mirror. "Papa Smurf, look...there he is!" Smurfette said the instant she saw Lazy. "Uh-oh...now he's headed for the village, Papa Smurf," Brainy said as he and the other Smurfs saw Lazy now hopping away from them. "Quick! Let's catch him before he smurfs anything!" Papa Smurf said, as he and the other Smurfs chased after him. ----- Meanwhile, back in the village, Wooly was demonstrating to Clumsy and Dimwitty on how to properly throw a lasso around something or someone, as he expertly threw his lasso around rocks, mushrooms, and even Clumsy and Dimwitty. "Gosh, Wooly, you make smurfing a lasso look so easy," Clumsy said after Wooly's last demonstration with it. "Shucks, it's all in the timing, Smurfs," Wooly said. "I could have you smurfing lassos around anything in no time flat." "Just watching you makes me feel like I'm an expert already, Wooly," Dimwitty said. "Let me smurf it a try." "Remember to look where you're smurfing when you throw the lasso," Wooly said as he handed the lasso over to Dimwitty. Dimwitty took the lasso and whirled the looping end over his head a few times before throwing it toward a rock, but then he got pulled with the lasso toward where he was throwing it. Wooly laughed. "You may want to let the lasso smurf through your other hand while you throw it, Dimwitty, or else you'll smurf up like that." "Aw, that's nothing, Wooly," Dimwitty said. "I was just getting myself warmed up here." Wooly loosed the lasso from around the rock when the three of them heard the sound of Smurfs shouting, and something going "Gnap gnap gnap" as it entered the village. "Golly, what's smurfing on here?" Clumsy asked. "Great horny toads, Clumsy, looks like we got something we need to lasso smurfing our way," Wooly said as he reeled in the lasso. Clumsy and Dimwitty followed Wooly as they went to find what it is that had entered the village getting the Smurfs all riled up. They soon saw what it is that the Smurfs were chasing...a purple-skinned Smurf that looked like Lazy. "Aw, consmurf it...I don't know what it is that happened to Lazy, but he sure smurfs dangerous," Wooly said. "There he is!" one of the Smurfs chasing him shouted as they saw Lazy. "Stop that Smurf!" another Smurf shouted. "Well, time for me to rassle up a Purple Smurf," Wooly said as he prepared to throw a lasso around Lazy. He waited until the Purple Smurf got closer, then he threw the lasso around Lazy. "Aha, smurfed him good!" But Wooly was having trouble trying to get Lazy to stop hopping around, as he dug his heels in and pulled with all his strength. "This stubborn Smurf's got a real smurf to him," he grunted. "Don't know how long I can smurf him for." Then the Smurfs that were chasing Lazy finally caught up to him. Wooly let go of the lasso as a few Smurfs piled up on him and tied the rope good and tight around him so that he couldn't escape. "We got him, Papa Smurf!" Hefty said as soon as Papa Smurf arrived. "Poor Lazy," Papa Smurf said, sounding sympathetic. "Hefty, Duncan, I want you to smurf him back to his house, and I want Hefty to smurf outside it to make sure he doesn't escape." "Right away, Papa Smurf," Hefty said, as he and Duncan carried the bound Lazy back to his own house. Tapper caught up with the Smurfs that were chasing after Lazy. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, Papa Smurf, what happened to Lazy?" Tapper asked as soon as he caught his breath. "It's the first sign of the Purple Smurf disease, Tapper, which unfortunately he consmurfed from the purple fly," Papa Smurf explained. "The last case of this happened when I was a young Smurf who was 108 years old. The problem is, I don't remember what the formula was for curing the Purple Smurf disease, since it happened so long ago." As Papa Smurf was busy talking to his little Smurfs, Lazy was in his house, struggling to get out of his bonds as he was lying on the floor, possessed with such strength that he never had before as a normal Smurf. Suddenly the rope snapped and loosened itself as Lazy shook the rope off him. He looked around and saw the door that led outside, and as he opened it, he saw a Smurf standing in front of the door with his tail exposed. "There must be some record of what was smurfed for curing the Purple Smurf disease in one of your books, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "I don't know if there is a record of that, Brainy, but the one thing that I will warn you about is that the disease is transmurfed by a Purple Smurf biting a normal Smurf in a tail, just like the purple fly would," Papa Smurf said. "So it's important that whatever you do, you never under any smurfumstances turn your back and let your tail be exposed while a purple fly or a Purple Smurf is on the loose." "What happens if all the Smurfs are infected with the disease, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "I'm afraid that it isn't good news, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "The disease, if it isn't cured, could possibly wipe out the entire Smurf Village, which means that none of us would ever survive." "Blessed smurfs of Éire be with us that such a thing should ever happen, Papa Smurf," Tapper said rather somberly. "Oh dear, that's terrible!" Smurfette moaned. "But that shouldn't be a problem if we can find out what the cure is, right, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asked. "I won't rest until I find out what the cure is for the Purple Smurf disease, Brainy," Papa Smurf assured. "In the meantime, make sure your fellow Smurfs know the danger that we..." Suddenly the four Smurfs heard Hefty yelp "OUCH!" They quickly rushed over to Lazy's house to see that the door was open and that Hefty was clutching his tail. "That Lazy Smurf bit me, Papa Smurf," Hefty said. "He...he..." "Great Smurfiny Crickets, Papa Smurf, Hefty's turning purple," Tapper said, noticing the transformation. "Quick, my little Smurfs, keep your distance," Papa Smurf said, backing away as Hefty's transformation into a Purple Smurf was complete. The four Smurfs ducked behind a Smurf house for cover, watching as Hefty joined Lazy as they both hopped out of the village. The other Smurfs looked rather fearful at the sight of the two Purple Smurfs, not wanting to get close to them. "Great Smurfness, this disease is starting to spread," Papa Smurf said as headed for his laboratory. "I might as well get myself started on smurfing for the cure immediately. This is serious, so I don't want to be dissmurfed for any reason." "Papa Smurf, don't you think I can help?" Brainy asked. "I can smurf this myself, Brainy!" Papa Smurf shouted, slamming the door of his laboratory behind him. Duncan joined the three Smurfs outside Papa Smurf's laboratory. "So we got two Smurfs with this smurfed disease, and Papa Smurf doesn't want any help in finding the cure for it?" he asked. "I'm afraid so, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "It's not often that I see Papa Smurf be so fearful about something that could be the matter of life and smurf." "I only hope that Papa Smurf is able to find the cure for both Lazy and Hefty," Smurfette said. "If the disease last smurfed the village long ago, Smurfette, who knows if Papa Smurf will be able to smurf the cure again?" Duncan said. "I feel pretty certain that whatever it is that cured Papa Smurf years ago from the Purple Smurf disease, he will be able to find it again with no problem," Brainy said confidently, before he added with less certainty, "I hope." ----- At night in Psychelia, while every Psyche was resting, Empath was communicating privately with Polaris Psyche during their dream sharing. Polaris sensed that something was on his fellow Smurf's mind that needed to be communicated. "What is it that is disturbing you, fellow Empath?" Polaris asked. "For a brief moment, this one sensed that the Smurfs have been infected with a strange disease that is causing one Smurf to bite the tail of another in order to spread it," Empath answered. "That is a rather peculiar method of transmission for such a disease, Empath," Polaris said. "Do the Smurfs have a way to control this disease before it spreads any further?" "This one senses that Papa Smurf doesn't, fellow Polaris," Empath said. "This one fears that if the disease isn't controlled, then every Smurf will fall victim to it, and that will be the last of the Smurfs." "Then that would mean that you will become a permanent member of the community of Psychelia," Polaris said, realizing what Empath was saying. "This one wishes to leave Psychelia in order to help the Smurfs defeat this disease in any way possible, but the Psyche Master will not release this one to visit the village for another five years," Empath said. "Does he not know the danger that this disease poses to the people of your village, Empath?" Polaris asked. "If he does, he's certainly not letting this one know that he indeed knows, nor will he let this one intervene in any way possible, Polaris," Empath said. "This one does not like the idea of what Brainy calls 'having this one's hands tied' and forced to do nothing on behalf of this one's people." "Then this is something that we can only leave in the hands of the Ancestors of Psychelia, Empath, if you will join this one in praying to them to ease your mind from having to worry about your fellow Smurfs," Polaris advised. "This one does not seem to have much of a choice, Polaris," Empath said before the two of them joined their hands together in communal prayer. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Purple Reign Of Terror chapters Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories